Jenny Shepard and who she will meet
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 finale! Jenny will meet an unexpected person.


Hi everyone! This is my first NCIS fanfic. I had this idea since I read about the end of Season 5 and I just had to find time to write it down. I hope you like it.

* * *

As Jenny fell to the floor and her heart stopped beating, she realised she was watching herself from outside. She saw Tony and Ziva walk in, she saw Tony check for her non-existent pulse and she realised then and there that she would really miss her life. However, in a strange way she felt happy. She had died on her own terms, no disease had taken her away when she didn't want to leave. She knew she would miss Gibbs the most. Franks had gotten her to open up a bit about her regrets and Gibbs was her real regret.

As Jenny saw her NCIS members begin to slowly sadden at the realisation that she was, in fact, dead, she heard someone call her name.

"Director Shepard?"

Jenny knew that voice, she knew that voice.

Flashback – First week at NCIS

Jenny sat at her new office, Director Morrow's old office, and realised that she had achieved all her professional goals and she felt incredibly proud of herself. However, she knew it was not the time or place to begin to pat herself on the back. She had to get to know her agents and that meant that she would be watching numerous hours of interrogations.

About 6 hours later, Jenny had reached the tapes involving Gibbs' team. She didn't really care which one she watched. She just wanted to see how her mentor was training the new people in his life.

Jenny soon realised that a young woman appeared on screen, a very attractive brunette. The late Special Agent Kate Todd was interrogating a suspect about a SMAW. Jenny watched with fascination as the trained profiler spoke to her suspect. There was no anger, no violence in anything she did. Kate used the technique she herself had learnt from Gibbs – if the suspect is being uncooperative, tell them they are under arrest and begin to leave the room – that way he will cooperate. Then Jenny thought about it and came to the realisation that she would have loved to have met Special Agent Todd.

The present

"Director Shepard?"

Jenny realised who the voice belonged to and turned around. There was Kate Todd wearing what she assumed was the same outfit she was buried in.

"Special Agent Todd?"

"I guess you could call me that, but my death kind of destroyed that title for me." Kate gave Jenny a weak smile.

"So, Agent Todd…"

"Please, call me Kate."

"So, Kate. What are you doing here? I mean, I know I'm dead so I don't have to be convinced of it like people need to be in the movies."

Kate gave Jenny a warm smile.

"I guess I've been sent because you wanted to meet me."

"How could you know that?"

"Well, I didn't, but I guess the people who are more important than us knew."

"Well, I did want to meet you. I saw a bit of me in you when I was watching some interrogation tapes of Gibbs' team."

"Yeah …."

Kate lost herself in her thoughts for a while before she heard Jenny's voice.

"Kate? Are you ok?"

"I miss the team Jenny. I miss my life so much."

"You were too young to leave this world, but you must be happy?"

"I am. I have a great _after_life. I see my grandmother all the time and I see the baby I lost years before I began with NCIS."

"Wow…. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Look, you're the new one in this place so we need to focus on you, alright?"

Jenny gave the young woman a hug.

"Thank you Kate."

"For what?"

"For being here when I needed someone I guess. Look at them Kate. How will they cope with my death, their own guilt?"

"That's what I was worried about when I died too, but people are amazing. They get better. They miss you everyday and they feel the guilt but they survive and eventually the pain in minimal."

"How do you know this?"

'Because … I've been keeping an eye on the team since my death."

"Can we do that?"

"We can if we keep our distance and don't interfere with their lives."

"And? What did you see?"

"I saw Tony eat junk food, drink beer and watch James Bond movies every night for two weeks after I died. I saw Abby on her caffeine high for over a month. I saw McGee focus all his attention on his work and helping Abby and I saw Gibbs … I saw him blame himself for not killing Ari before."

"They got Ari. Actually Ziva got Ari."

"Ziva's his half-sister, I know. I can't believe she did that to save Gibbs."

"She's a great Mossad Officer. She's a great NCIS team member. I truly respect her."

"I saw that too. I saw you arrive. I saw Ziva arrive. I saw how you helped my team patch themselves up again … and how you interfered with them too."

"Well, there's was bound to be a serious shake up when you died."

"There was and it served them well. They were a bit unsteady for over a year, but then even Abby started to respect Ziva more."

"Why did Abby dislike Ziva so much?"

"Because I was Abby's best friend. Abby thought that Ziva was replacing me in every way, which she wasn't, but Abby saw her as a threat."

Jenny looked pensive when Kate spoke again.

"I know you were dying Jenny. Is that why you did all this?"

"My illness helped with making the decision, but my job helped too."

"You will miss Gibbs though, right?"

"I will. How did you …? Oh yeah."

"I miss Gibbs too. Everyday."

"Did you have feelings for him Kate?"

Before she considered answering, she paced around the room and watched as a whole team of people entered the room to investigate Jenny's death.

"I think I did. I know I did. Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not. He's an acquired taste but once you acquire a taste for the man, you can't let that go."

"Personal experience, Jenny?"

"You know it."

"Well, I guess we should go from here. They have to investigate and I don't think you want to see Ducky perform your autopsy. I did and I regret that."

Jenny had really begun to like Kate and Tony must have helped her build a sense of humour.

"Come on Jenny."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the people we love. I guess you'll see your dad now."

"I guess I will."

* * *

I hope you liked this. Please review, but no flames.


End file.
